Beach Day
by smallsapphic
Summary: Anon asked for Foxxay smut, and I started writing this while I was in Florida, at the beach, hence the location. It's fluffy but there's also much smut! Rated M for smut and language obviously. Feedback is always appreciated! Hope you enjoy it! (;


"Cordelia Goode-Day, if you don't get your ass in this water I'm gonna carry ya in!" Misty threatened with a grin as she held her arms open wide.

The supreme glanced up from her phone momentarily, throwing a warning glare in Misty's direction. "Hang on Mist! I'm just confirming that the girls arrived safely, and finishing setting out our things, after that I'm all yours."

The Cajun gave a satisfied nod before turning her attention back to the sea and Cordelia took a moment to stare out at the ocean.

The water was sparkling underneath the afternoon sun, and seagulls were chirping in the salty breeze, and the supreme couldn't think of any place better to be. Their trip to the beach had been Misty's spontaneous idea and the supreme thought it was brilliant. It was just what they needed for a day to themselves while their students were away.

Cordelia spread out their blanket, setting their carryall on the center to keep it from blowing away, before claiming two lawn chairs. Slipping off her shorts and tank top, she folded them neatly before placing them on her chair, and did the same to Misty's cover up, forgotten in the sand.

Clad in her black bikini, she sat back down on her chair to check for texts from Zoe, before gazing out at endless blue.

A smile of affection graced her lips as she spotted her wife swaying with the waves, throwing her head back laughing when they came crashing into her. She could not only hear but see the excitement in Misty, the sun-kissed woman was practically glowing.

She couldn't deny how happy the sight of her wife's own happiness made her, she was all smiles watching Misty frolick and laugh. But the Cajun's giggles died as a strong gust of wind sent her sunhat flying down the beach. And Cordelia burst into laughter, doubling over as Misty frantically swam after it.

The older witch's laughter only increased when she saw Misty trudging towards her in the sand, with a sopping wet hat and a scowl.

"Oh yeah, _real funny_." Misty deadpanned as she reached their towels.

Cordelia was trying to hold on to some sense of composure as Misty stared down at her but another giggle bubbled up. "I think it is! You looked like a lost puppy trying to fetch your hat out there!" _Boy did she regret saying that._

"Oh, you'll pay for that one!" The swamp witch drawled in a deeper voice, feigning anger. In an instant Misty swept the blonde into her arms and hauled her down the beach. "I'll show ya what's funny!" Misty teased, ignoring her wife's shrieks of protest.

"I'm gonna drop ya in, did ya' think I was lyin' about what I said earlier?" She questioned as she neared the water, standing where the waves slapped against her knees.

"No, don't you dare!" Cordelia managed to yell sternly through her laughter, playfully kicking out her legs and swatting Misty's back.

When the supreme realized the lack of movement from Misty she perked up. "Baby- baby, please don't drop me. I never got the chance to tell you that you looked like a very adorable lost puppy." Cordelia pleaded, lifting her head from Misty's neck to give her the sweetest grin.

"Nice try Dee." Misty swung Cordelia in her arms and the supreme shrieked, bracing herself for the cold. When she felt water at her thighs she let out a sigh of relief. Misty had only transferred her to the ground, not thrown her in. The wild blonde burst into laughter, grinning down mischievously at Cordelia, with her arms around her bare middle.

"I wouldn't throw ya, I know ya hate jumpin' right into the cold."

Cordelia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to hide a smile, still pretending to pout.

"But don't worry, I'll keep ya warm." To prove her point, Misty pulled the blonde closer so there bodies were flushed together, and pressed a kiss to her hair. Cordelia grinned into the side of her neck.

"See? You feel better already don't ya?" Misty murmured into her ear, easing both of them deeper and deeper into the water, stopping when it hit their middles.

"Even though you were dragging me to my doom, I felt better the moment put your arms around me."

"I knew you'd say somethin' like that, sweet talker," Misty cooed, leaning to kiss Cordelia's neck.

"You know me so well." The older witch mused in response, tilting her head to grant Misty better access to the skin she was peppering with kisses.

"I've been married to ya for almost a year now, course I do," Misty smirked. "Well enough to know ya won't be _that_ mad if I do-" she focused her gaze just behind Cordelia, barely able to contain her excitement as the large wave came roaring towards them. "This" Misty dipped her wife backwards into the sea, falling in with her when Cordelia's foot caught the back of her knee.

Water splashed and limbs flailed for a moment before peals of laughter echoed throughout the largely empty beach. Cordelia was focused on staying afloat while brushing wet hair out of her eyes and Misty was paddling towards the blonde to spray her with water, determined to start a splash war.

"Oh no you don't!" Managed Cordelia, and with a flick of her wrist a wave of water clapped into the Cajun, propelling her back onto her ass. Laughing, Misty chased after Cordelia, grabbing her and spinning her off her feet as the waves rushed in.

The supreme slung her arms around the taller witch's neck when she landed and pulled, causing their noses to flirt together. Misty leaned back to kiss her, smiling as she tasted the salt on Cordelia's lips and felt her tongue brush with her own. "I love ya' so much."

Cordelia pressed her lips to Misty's wet cheek before touching her forehead to the Cajun's, grinning. "I love you too, goofball."

A few moments passed before she pulled away, wrinkling her nose good naturedly at Misty.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just missed this." Misty furrowed her brows.

"Having time to ourselves. It's not every day that we can convince Queenie, Zoe and Kyle to take 70 girls on an overnight field trip."

Misty nodded, following her wife's gaze. They were both looking out at the waves that broke on top of the previous and moved the beach tides in and out around them. Cordelia let out a little sigh of content, she loved hearing the ocean, something about the gentle rhythm the waves kept. She stood there for a minute, very still in Misty's arms, listening to the lull of the waves and her wife's soft breaths near her ear.

"This was a good idea."

The Cajun gave a hum of agreement, and looked to Cordelia with a goofy grin, blue eyes glinting in the sunlight, before focusing on the ocean. "I'm always full of good ideas."

Cordelia shoved Misty's shoulder lightly at the comment, brown eyes sparkling. "Yeah and you're quite humble too!" She giggled, causing the swamp witch to laugh with her. After both of them sobered, The supreme stood on her toes to kiss Misty sweetly, once, twice, a third time.

"Thank you Misty, for bringing us here, and thank you for not dropping me, although I wouldn't put it past you to start another splash war." Cordelia's eyes went wide after she spoke, damn it why did I give her the idea?

Misty chuckled, "yeah," and that was all Cordelia needed to know, of course Misty still had a few surprises up her sleeve.

The Cajun's arms tightened around Cordelia's waist underwater, and the supreme was expecting to be dunked, taking a quick breath only to find Misty's lips on her own. A light moan escaped the supreme as Misty deepened the kiss, any suspicion of sneak attacks long forgotten when Misty carded her fingers through sleek hair, nipping at a plump lower lip. But a moment after things heated up they stopped. The supreme groaned at the loss of contact, frowning up at the Cajun.

The younger witch gave another sweet kiss before gently pushing Cordelia away and bringing on a wave with the swish of her hand.

" _Gotcha!_ Ya didn't even see it comin'!" She shouted triumphantly, Grinning at a baffled, and very soaked supreme, then diving under the water before Cordelia had a chance to splash back.

Misty sprung out of a wave a couple of seconds later, throwing her arms up in the air victoriously and letting out the loudest woop, and Cordelia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her bare stomach and sticking out her tongue.

After another half hour of stealing kisses, playing and talking in the water, their growling stomachs and Cordelia's demand to reapply called them onto the beach.

/

Wet footprints were left in the sand as the two walked after their lunch at the pavilion, stopping to pick up any interesting shell they came across.

Misty squatted to examine a few here and there, regarding them with child-like wonder.

"It really is somethin', Dee. Creatures used to live in these beautiful things, life used to grow in em'. They resided in such delicate n' fragile homes, yet they kept em' safe."

Cordelia crouched beside her, smiling so earnestly it made something in Misty's heart clench. "Your compassion and wonder for nature never ceases to amaze me, Mist."

Misty returned the grin, the corners of her eyes crinkling, before she went back to observe the shells scattered around her. Cordelia did the same.

After a few moments one shell in particular caught Cordelia's eyes: it was bone-white, curled like a spiral, with an glossy brown interior, dark, as if it had consumed the earth.

"I really like this one, it's beautiful." She held it up for Misty to see and the younger witch took it, flipping it over in her hands.

"Mmm," She hummed in agreement, a smile quirking up on her face as she met Cordelia's gaze. "It matches your eyes." From that moment on Cordelia didn't let it out of her sight.

She rose to her feet and offered a hand to the Cajun, pulling her up into a sweet kiss. Misty smiled as Cordelia's fingers laced with her own on their way back to their blanket, both walking in relative silence, content listening to the waves crash into the shore.

/

Misty felt her heart pick up speed when she saw the supreme laying out on their blanket, a calm expression on her face as she soaked up the sun. She always thought the older blonde looked stunning, but it didn't compare to how she looked now. Her black bikini covered the most important bits, but they hugged her her chest and curves perfectly.

"Ya look so beautiful in that bikini, it really fits ya nicely." Misty complimented as she placed herself besides Cordelia, rolling slightly on her side to nuzzle into the supreme.

Misty turned her neck to get a better look at her wife's reaction, who's eyes were closed, and watched as she inhaled deeply, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you. You look just as beautiful, Misty." Cordelia replied softly, opening one arm for Misty to lay on her chest.

"Did I mention ya look even better out of it?"

Cordelia turned to Misty, her mouth partly agape. Is she saying what I think she's saying? A mischievous grin had made it's way across her swamp queen's face, and the usual glimmer in her eyes had gotten a little darker.

" _Misty Goode-Day!_ No, we are not having sex on the beach." Cordelia giggled despite herself, shaking her head at the eager look her wife was giving her. "I admire your bravery to go at it anywhere, but there are some places I'd rather keep sand free."

Misty gave a light groan and put on her saddest puppy dog look, propping herself on her elbow so she was hovering over Cordelia. "But Delia," she wined, drawing out the 'a.'

"ya look so nice in that bikini, it's really sexy." Misty motioned up and down the supreme's body, her eyes roaming along her as well.

"N' besides, we're basically out here all alone, save from a few people we passed drivin' here," Misty retorted, giving her a suggestive look.

Cordelia knew the Cajun was right, this was practically a vacant beach, but she chose not to reply. When Misty got no answer she pushed herself onto her feet and bent over to rummage through their cooler. "Don't think I've given up yet, I'm just hungry."

Cordelia eyed her with a lopsided grin. She couldn't help but look Misty up and down, admiring just how good she looked. Her shoulders bare except for navy straps, the bodice of the one-piece hugging her curves in a way that made her heart race.

"See somethin' ya like?" Misty teased, sensing Cordelia's eyes on her ass. She turned to join Cordelia swaying her hips back and forth seductively, smiling at the groan that fell from the supreme's lips.

"Mist, as if you in that swimsuit isn't really hot! I'm having a hard time not taking it off of you right-" Before Cordelia could finish her response Misty sat down on top of the supreme, throwing two long legs over stable hips so she was straddling her. "Go ahead, it's okay to have second thoughts." She purred in Cordelia's ear, grazing her teeth against the sensitive flesh. Cordelia moaned when she felt a tiny nip and Misty hummed against her skin before pulling back slightly to meet clouded black eyes.

Cordelia didn't have time to respond before Misty pressed their bodies flush together, grabbing onto her hands and interlocking their fingers. She lifted them only to hold them over her head as she brought their lips together in a searing kiss. With her knee, she spread Cordelia's legs apart enough to fit between them. Cordelia canted her hips up, hoping to get some sort of friction, her clit was throbbing at this point.

" _Ah ah ah,_ pretty eager after all ain't we?" Misty pulled her hips back to make sure Delia wouldn't get what she was looking for. Hands still held firmly above her head, Misty lowered her mouth to Cordelia's neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point. The supreme writhed beneath her and moved her head to the side to allow the Cajun more access to her sensitive neck.

After a moment, Misty leaned back to capture her lips with her own. One hand now rested against her cheekbone, the other on a protruding hip, fingers teasing up and down her skin, sending the supreme into a fit of shivers.

Cordelia gave a quiet moan as Misty's tongue slid over her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She opened her mouth, eagerly letting Misty's tongue in. Fingers tangled into wild curls as their lips parted and met in needy kisses, and Misty let out a moan as Cordelia tugged her closer by her hair.

Brown eyes fluttered shut as Misty's lips found a new home on her neck, trailing kisses and bites across her jaw and down the column of her throat, her tongue flicking out to sooth reddening flesh. Cordelia groaned deeply, head lolling back, as she felt her wife's hand scratch down her stomach, rubbing circles over her clothed center, all while sucking and nipping at the most sensitive spots on her neck.

Blue eyes flicked over Cordelia's face, watching her reaction with a wicked smirk as she rubbed. "Likin' my idea?"

Cordelia nodded, biting her lip to stifle a rather loud moan. "I'm starting to warm up to it."

The older witch whimpered as the Cajun's hand slipped away, moving to trace her waistband with the tips of her fingers. "Wanna get even warmer?"

Never did Cordelia imagine making love with a beautiful swamp witch, especially here of all places. Sex on the beach was a drink, not a possible part of her life, before Misty.

After a vigorous nod Misty hastily untied Cordelia's top, and then her bottoms, and wasted no time in slipping off her own suit before flinging them somewhere in the sand.

The wild blonde's hands moved to cup her breasts, massaging hungrily. Cordelia let out a loud moan, arching into the Cajuns touch. "Oh god, Misty…" Her jaw dropped open as the younger witch dipped her head and ran her tongue over a hardened nipple, sucking it between her lips before pulling back to nibble slightly. The wild blonde repeated her actions on the other breast, and Cordelia let out a guttural moan, hips bucking upward at the feeling of her wife's deft tongue running over and between her breasts.

At this Misty looked up, pupils completely blown from arousal, the tip of her nipple between her teeth. She rolled it lightly, and the blonde threw her head back, hips jerking even harder into the swamp witch's. The Cajun bit her lip and ground her hips down in response, both women moaning at the contact. The supreme's hips instantly rocked upwards to meet Misty's downward thrusts, desperate to relieve the ache between her thighs.

After a few minutes of grinding both women were breathing hard, Cordelia moaning and staring to feel herself ache with need, Misty letting out groans into her wife's neck. The supreme could feel herself coming undone, getting closer and closer with each powerful thrust.

She increased the pressure the next roll of her hips brought on Misty's core, urging her on, which elicited a bout of moans from the Cajun. The grinding was doing nothing but rev up the supreme's desire. And she could barely find the words to ask for more.

"Faster Mist, whatever you do d-don't stop." She finally managed in a whimper, and Misty complied immediately, putting her hand on the back of Cordelia's neck, leading her to sit up. The older blonde's hands slipped to Misty's ass, pulling her closer until…

"Oh _fuck_ Misty!" Cordelia moaned as their cores touched, eyes widening at the heat emitting from her.

"Wasn't… wasn't plannin' on stoppin', baby." Misty looked over into dark eyes, grinning through her effortful grunts and groans.

A heavy moan from both women was released as Misty continued her rolling motion, ass lifting off the towel as she thrust up frantically into Cordelia, who was grinding into her just as hard.

The Cajun felt her lower stomach clench. She was so turned on that she was almost there already, rubbing herself against Cordelia's core in tight circles.

Cordelia seemed to sense this and slowly kissed and bit down Misty's jaw, over her collarbone, while palming her breasts, their hardened nipples pinned into her hands as she fondled them. She pinched and pulled, rolling them between her fingers, and continued to roll her hips harder into Misty, causing the Cajun's mewls to turn to exclamations. Repetitions of the word 'Oh' occasionally broken up by Cordelia's name.

Misty was throbbing, on the verge of exploding, and she continued to rock against Cordelia's center, and lifted her head so she could kiss the supreme. It was sloppy and rough but just as passionate.

And in that moment Cordelia decided that this might be the most turned on she's ever been. Because what they were doing was so erotic, risky, carnal, and a little bit desperate. And Cordelia vowed that this was something they'd defiantly do more often, maybe even on the beach.

Misty broke the kiss with a gasp as she felt Cordelia pick up speed, her hips rocking in a rolling motion that made her toes curl, hitting Misty hard enough to bruise. She moaned and whimpered as she felt Cordelia bite down hard on the skin between her neck and shoulder, before the warmth of her tongue soothed her wound.

Cordelia's body was radiating heat, moving so smoothly against her own as Misty clawed every inch she could touch. Her shoulders, her back, her thighs, scraping over and over again as their cores met, making her feel the same burning that was coursing through the Cajun.

" _Jesus Delia, I'm almost there._ " and Misty could tell by the way Cordelia was breathing and gripping at her breasts, then her back, latching onto anything tangible, that she was right there with her.

Their ability to think clearly had escaped them long ago, their only focus was on steering each other further and further towards the edge.

"I'm not gonna last much longer, _I'm gonna come_!" Misty moaned somewhere between kissing Cordelia and burying her face in the crook of her neck, biting, licking, sucking at any flesh she could.

Their breaths were coming hard and fast and then Misty was coming hard and fast, eyes screwed shut, mouth agape as she cried out Cordelia's name, feeling wave after wave of pleasure wash over her.

The supreme's mouth fell open as she felt the jerking of Misty's hips signal her own undoing, she let the heat overcome her, bucking hard into the Cajun until she came in a flurry of high pitched moans. Her hips rolled in time with Misty's as her whole body shuddered with release until she collapsed forward into the Cajun, their chests heaving, bodies still pulsing in ecstasy.

Finally both women began to calm down, their deep breathing and the roar of the ocean was the only thing that could be heard throughout the beach.

When she gathered enough strength to move slightly, Misty gently laid both of them down onto the towel and climbed up Cordelia's body, peppering soft kisses along the way until she was gazing into loving brown eyes.

The supreme weakly cupped Misty's cheek, smiling. "You are absolutely _wild,_ Misty Goode-Day."

"What can I say?" Misty's lips curved into a smirk "I can't help that I'm always down for a little sexual adventure."

This caused the supreme to roll her eyes and let out a groan. "Yeah, you're a terrible influence."

"And ya love it."

The supreme chuckled gently "You got me there." She broke into a wide grin, cheeks flushing. "And everywhere else, too."

Misty bit her lip and shook her head. "Not exactly everywhere…"

Cordelia gave her wife a puzzled look but quickly understood, letting out a strangled moan as the Cajun's hand massaged its way up her thigh.

Cordelia's lips edged on a smile, the girls wouldn't be home until tomorrow, even if they made love again they would still have plenty of time to enjoy the beach. "Haven't had enough, yet?"

"I'll never have enough when it comes to ya." Misty beamed, drawing Cordelia's lips to hers.


End file.
